Reunion
by aussiedude777
Summary: Sequal to Nerves.  Dean gets a call from Michelle and finds out that she's still in love with him.  Nothing supernatural in this one.  Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, here is the sequal to Nerves. There will be little if any supernatural relevance. Therefore, this fic is mostly a romance. This is set twelve years after Dean left. Just after Dean went to pick Sam up from college. I decided to wait on adding myself into a fanfiction. Had too many ideas for this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Phone Call From the Past**

"Dean, answer the phone," Sam ordered. Dean just stared at his cell phone, which was playing Back in Black.

"No."

"Answer it. Now."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sam, what if she's married and has kids. You know me. I don't want to be a homewrecker."

Sam scoffed, "Well, Dean, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you answer it, or I will. Either way, someone is going to talk to her. It's Michelle. You can't just not answer the phone. I know you still love her, as much as you don't want to admit you can hold on to someone that long. So answer the frikkin' phone!"

"No."

"Dean! She's gonna give up!"

"No."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the still-ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Dean there?"

"Hey, Michelle, he's right here."

"Hey, Sam, you sound different."

"Yeah, I'm twenty-two now. Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to Dean?"

"Sure, hang on."

Sam covered the mouth piece and turned to Dean, "Dean, you're going to talk to her. Got it? I don't care if I have to glue this phone to your ear, she wants to talk to you. Take the phone."

"Sam..."

"No, take it."

"Fine."

Dean took the phone and cleared his throat, "Hello?"

"Dean," Michelle sighed wistfully, "How've you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Pretty good. How's everything been going lately?"

"Interesting. Several hunts. Woman in white. Bitch drove my car."

"Ghost?"

"Yep."

"What car do you have?"

"'67 Impala."

"Classic."

"Yep."

"So, you gonna start forming full sentences or do I have to do all the work around here?"

"Sorry. Just really great hearing from you."

"Yeah. You too. Where are you right now?"

"Somewhere. No clue. Why?"

"There you go with fragments again. Dean, if you don't want to talk, that's all you have to say."

"No, I want to talk, but I don't know what to say. It's been twelve years, I wasn't even sure if you'd remember me."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How could I forget you? Especially after what you wrote on my cast. I haven't stopped thinking about you for more than thirty seconds since you left."

Dean was silent. He didn't know how to reply to that.

"Dean? You still there?"

"Yeah. How'd you get my number anyway?"

"Look beside you."

Dean looked over at a smiling Sam and smacked his brother's arm.

"What, you don't want to talk to me anymore?" Michelle asked, "That hurts. I'll just hang up now."

"No! Please don't."

"God, Dean, you have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice again. You sound so different from when I last talked to you. So... I don't know. Just different. I was wondering if you could swing by sometime. Just to talk."

"I don't know. Are you still living where you were?"

"No. Just a couple streets over from that. It's Faller street. Remember, just down the road from the park?"

"Oh, right. Sure, we'll swing by. Be there in about an hour."

"Okay, great. I'll have a couple pies ready."

"You still remember that?"

"Of course. You love pie. My mom told me you downed three pies by yourself when I was dead."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you more than anything."

Dean's breath hitched when he heard the dial tone that said she'd hung up. He threw the phone in the back seat and stepped on the gas.

A/N Cheesy, I know. But I promise, there will be no graphicness and very little language. Again, this is just a romance fic. No supernatural anything in it. No ghosties, no wendigos, no werewolves, just romance. Please review. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"Sam, you gave her my phone number and you didn't tell me."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course, but..."

"Then why should it matter?"

"Because, I don't know how long we can stay there, and I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't. She knows what you do for a living, Dean, and she was fine with it. If she still loves you as much as she says she does, then she'll be willing to let you go save the world. Trust me."

"I don't know if I can do this, Sam. What if she sees me and decides I'm not good enough for her?"

"Dean, she never liked you just for your looks. She also liked you for your personality. Believe it or not, looks aren't everything."

"Dude..."

"They're not, Dean. Shut up."

"That's not what I was going to say, man. Look."

Sam looked to where Dean was pointing and saw Michelle's house. It was three stories tall and was painted navy blue with white shutters. There were two gardens; one on each side of the white porch. Blue and purple flowers colored the mini-gardens and two dogs lay asleep on the porch. One was a big black labrador with a blue collar, and the other was a silver husky with a red collar. The lawn was a perfect green and cut short.

"Man, she has to be married. There's no way she'd mow that huge lawn herself. We have to go," Dean insisted. Just then, the door opened.

Michelle stepped out. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes sparkled happily. She was wearing a tight black tank top that just barely covered her tanned stomach. Her jeans hugged her small hips perfectly and tapered out over black leather boots. She smiled and stepped down off the porch.

Sam stepped out of the car and shut his door, followed by Dean. Michelle grabbed Sam in a tight hug and laughed, "You got taller than Dean. You look awesome."

"You too, Chelley," Sam said, "Are you married?"

"No. Never settled down. Why do you ask?"

"You just look like you'd be married by now. That's all."

Michelle looked to Dean and shook her head, "I never got married. I've never been with another guy."

A smile touched the corner of Dean's mouth, but he never showed it.

"Dean?" Michelle said, "Don't I get a hug from you?"

Dean smiled finally and grabbed her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Wow," she said, "You got muscled. Definitely not the scrawny guy from twelve years ago."

"Nope. I'm a new guy, baby."

"I can tell. Come on inside. I've got two fresh-baked apple pies waiting for you."

As they followed her onto the porch, she whistled to the two dogs, "Cole, Rin, come."

The two dogs followed them inside. Michelle led Sam and Dean through the house and into the kitchen, a high-ceilinged room with cream colored walls and white appliances. In the center of the room was a polished tan table with two pies in the middle of it. Dean smiled and sat down. Sam sat on his right and Michelle sat on his left. The silver husky placed her head on Dean's lap and stared up at him. He smiled and patted her soft, shining coat.

"Rin, down," Michelle said. Dean shook his head.

"No, it's okay. She's beautiful."

"Yeah, but Cole gets really protective over her. He bit Joey once when he was wrestling with Rin. Just a small nip to show he was still there, but Joey's been a little wary of him."

The black lab, Cole walked over to where Dean was sitting and nuzzled his right hand. Dean stroked both dogs' heads and laughed, "I don't think I have anything to worry about with him."

"That's a first. So, Sam, heard you went off to college. How'd that go?"

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, "Okay, I guess."

"Also heard you had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but... well, she... it's kinda hard to explain."

Dean looked at Michelle and shook his head.

"Oh, God, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged, "It's okay. I'll live, I guess."

"God, I'm just gonna keep my big fat mouth shut from now on."

"So, how are Christian and Alice?" Dean asked, trying to liven the conversation. Cole and Rin had moved to a corner and were playing tug-of-war with a coke bottle.

"They're good. Christian went off to college and started writing. He's a novelist now. Mom got remarried and moved to Kentucky. Joey's moving to Australia to be with a girl he met online."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name's Erin. She's really cool."

"And Australian," Dean mused. Sam laughed.

"So?"

"It's just weird. He lived here and now he's moving to Australia."

"Okay."

"So, you've never been with another guy?" Sam asked, "Why?"

"Long story. There was one guy. He left a few years ago, never called me back. Kinda missed him."

Dean sighed. He knew who she was talking about. And it's not like he didn't want to call her back, but he didn't want to hurt her when he had to go chase ghosts again.

"That wasn't a long story," Sam pointed out.

"No, but it was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry I left, Chelle. I was fourteen. It's not like I could just tell Dad that I wasn't leaving, because you know I would have. I didn't want to leave."

"I know. Believe me, I know. But I kinda got to thinking you didn't love me anymore when you didn't call. It hurt. Then I heard from a friend that Sam went to college and I stopped by and he gave me your number and told me to give you a call sometime."

"And I didn't know about it either," Dean said.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was going to tell you I would call."

"No, it's not that big a deal. I'm glad you called. Twelve years was more than long enough without seeing you again."

"Would you two just go out already? It's been twelve years. Don't you think you should spend some of this time flirting not around me?"

"We're not flirting, Sammy," Dean said, "You wanna see real flirting?"

Sam shook his head sharply, but Dean laughed and looked at Michelle, "So, Michelle. Has anyone told you you have amazingly blue eyes?"

She smiled and moved closer to him, playing along immediately, "I've heard it a couple times."

"Really?" he asked, leaning toward her.

"Yeah," their faces were mere centimeters apart when Sam stopped them.

"Okay, I get it! You weren't flirting! Please just stop there."

Dean laughed, but neither he nor Michelle moved. Michelle's eyes kept flickering from Dean's eyes to his lips. She cleared her throat and turned to look at the table.

'_Damn,'_ Dean thought.

'_Man,'_ Michelle thought.

'_Awkward,' _Sam.

A/N This is kind of a long chapter, but I hoped you all liked it. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Close Call**

Dean... was... bored. Michelle had given them permission to stay over at her house while they were in town and refused to let them do anything. Dean wasn't enjoying his leisure time. He wanted to do something. So he decided to sneak into the kitchen and actually teach himself to use a mop. The floor was soaked and he was trying to get it cleaned up when he heard the door open.

"Guys?" Michelle called. Dean carefully made his way toward the doorway. Michelle leaned on the doorframe and laughed, "You trying to create a pool in here?"

Dean slipped a little and shook his head, "I hate mops. Never, EVER using one again. Ever."

He stepped in an especially large puddle and slipped, knocking Michelle's feet out from under her. She landed on top of him and her head came close to hitting against his with full force.

"Ow," Dean said, "You've gotten heavier."

"I'm twenty-six, Dude," she said.

Dean laughed, seeming insanely comfortable with the present situation, "That's exactly what I told Sammy when I went to pick him up from Stanford."

"Funny," she breathed, "Are you feeling as weird as me right now?"

"Weird? What?"

"I mean, I'm laying on top of you in the middle of a soaked floor."

"Nope, that's not weird. Just wet. Wet isn't bad. That sounds bad. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, now what? 'Cause I'm afraid of what would happen if I were to try to stand up."

"You're so never mopping again. Ever."

"No problem. Seriously, what do you want to do while we're down here?"

"That sounds really wrong."

"I know, and I just noticed that. Please ignore that sentence. Wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"About how close your face just got to mine, maybe?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not a bit."

"So, then why talk about that?"

"'Cause I might do something. Nothing drastic, but yeah."

"Yeah, because that would be bad, huh?"

"Possibly."

"So, seriously. Focus. You don't want to get up, so let's talk about something. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your face keeps getting closer. I'm not even kidding here."

"So stop stalling and kiss me already."

He smiled and put his hand on the back of her neck. Their faces met needily. She put her hand behind his head and sighed as someone knocked on the door.

"Crap," she said, "Someone has awful timing. Time to get up."

She pushed herself up, kissed Dean while he was still down, and walked to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

A/N Oooohhh. Suspense. Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Please review! AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

To save on confusion, Sam is not there right now. He is asleep still.

**Chapter 4: Unexpected, unloved Guest**

"Michelle, that hurts," said the man at the door. He was just about an inch shorter than Dean and had longer blond hair and green eyes.

"I don't care. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd say hi. See how things were going. And I wanted to see if you'd like to go out this weekend?"

"No."

"Why?"

Dean walked up next to Michelle and she looked up at him.

"Michelle?" he asked, "Who's this?"

"Dean, this is..."

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Boyfriend?" Dean asked her with a hurt look on his face, "You're her boyfriend?"

"No, Dean, that's not..." she began, but no words came to mind to say to him.

"Not what? Not supposed to happen? Was I not supposed to find out about this? What was I supposed to know? Do you have any kids I don't know about?"

"Dean, please. I'm not his girlfriend."

"No?" the guy said, "You took the ring I gave you."

Dean's knees buckled slightly and he almost collapsed, but was just able to keep his composure, "Ring? Michelle, what didn't you tell me?"

"She's my fiancee," the guy said.

"Greg, cut it out."

"Fiancee?" Dean parroted, "You're his fiancee, and you kissed me?"

"Dean, no, that's not true. He's not my fiancee, he said it was for..."

"What's going on?!"

"Dean?" Sam ran down the stairs and watched the situation unfold. Dean held up his hand to tell Sam to stop.

"Michelle, are you his fiancee?"

"Fiancee? What?" Sam asked again.

"Yes, she is," Greg answered.

"You, shut up. I'm not through with you, either," Dean growled.

"Dean, you're getting out of control. Stop," Michelle begged.

"No! Not till you tell me. Are you his fiancee?"

"God, Dean, no! Please just listen to me."

"Let me see it," Dean said pleading.

Michelle held out a black velvet box and opened it.

"Michelle," he said sadly, "He asked you to marry him."

"But... no, I said no. I called him up and told him no."

"I never got any call, Michelle," Greg insisted.

"Greg, I left you like five messages."

"No. You didn't."

"Michelle, please. I need to know the truth."

"Dean, I have the sent messages on my phone if you want proof. I told you, I could never do that to you. Dean, I love you too much."

Dean rounded on Greg and glared at him. The next thing he knew, he had punched Greg in the jaw. He stalked down the sidewalk toward the Impala. Michelle followed him.

"Dean, where are you going? Dean?"

"I just need to think. Please."

"Okay, but call me if you want me to talk. Dean, I love you."

He stopped before opening his door and nodded silently.

"Please, call."

"I will."

Dean started the car and stepped on the gas, speeding away.

A/N Sad. Tear tear. Please review. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!! Virtual hugs for anyone who's patient enough to review. LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

Dean walked through the front doors an hour later and was immediately tackled by Michelle.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I got that part. Why?"

"For causing so many problems. I'm sorry."

"You didn't cause any problems. I was just confused."

"It was my fault. I should have gone to his house and given the ring back. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. He could have done something to you if you'd gone over there."

"Still."

"No. Not your fault. So don't say you're sorry again. Where's Sammy?"

She still held on to his chest and pointed upstairs, "Research."

"That's my geek-boy little brother."

"Geek-boy?"

"Yeah. Hey, Sam and I have to head out in a few hours. Dad found something else for us to hunt. I don't want to leave, but I have to."

"Just like when we were fourteen."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Really."

"No, it's not. I don't want to leave. Please don't hate me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "No cast this time?"

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Dean, don't worry. I can't hate you. I love you. Just promise you won't stay away for twelve years this time?"

"I swear."

"Thank you."

He bent down and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Dean?" Sam said from the bottom of the stairs, "I found where we have to go."

Michelle leaned her head on Dean's chest and cried.

"Sam, can you get the guns and go get in the car? I won't be too long."

"Yeah. Hurry, though. We have to get there pretty quick."

"Okay."

Sam got all the weapons and loaded them in the car while Dean and Michelle talked.

"Do you have to go, Dean?" she asked. He nodded.

"I do, and I'm really sorry. I hate leaving you, but I can't let someone die."

"I get it. I understand completely, but you just got back."

"Oh, God, Michelle, please don't do that. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Shut up, Dean. Just shut up and hold me."

Dean held her tighter than ever and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go, Chelley. Please call me."

"Everyday."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean."

Dean walked out her front door yet again, leaving Michelle heartbroken in the hallway.

**A/N So, I'm ending it here. I don't feel like working on it anymore since I can't think of anything else to put, so I'm adding an epilogue**

The next time Dean saw Michelle, they were both twenty-seven. Dean finally decided that maybe he should stop leaving her, so they got married and had two kids. John and Cole (Cole got sick and died. The dog, not the kid). I'm not going to add another sequal. Too lazy. Sorry. Instead, I'm going to write myself in one. Still, please review. AUSSIE STILL SMILES!!!!!!


End file.
